


Eating Soil

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor'slikeapuppy, Eating Soil, F/F, Humour, Pears, Slight bit of angst, how did it become angst?, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: The gang get fed up of the Doctor eating soil, and they learn that she hates - no, despises pears. What do they do? Get her to eat a pear of course.





	Eating Soil

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a comedic short about Thirteen eating soil like in this episode, but then it turned into a whole thing about the Doctor and their dislike for pears, and then it became angst. 
> 
> I'm tired and have to wake up in 5 hours, so yay, at least I'm being productive... Kinda.

“Where are we?”

“Good question Yaz,” the Doctor grinned and looked around. She knelt down and grabbed something from the ground, immediately putting it in her mouth. 

“Doc, what are you doing?” Graham asked with a disgusted look on his face. “You don’t know what that is.”

As she  chewed, she looked at the mud in her hand, shook it around, and looked back up at him. “We’re in 2056, Germany – Black Forest. Hmm, that’s good. Oh, be on the  lookout for dragon flies though.”

“Why?” Ryan asked.

“They became radioactive,” as she chewed, a stunned expression came across her face. “Oh! There’s a  Hoíshoft festival not far from here, we should go!”

“A what?” they all asked.

“ Hoíshoft festival. It’s kind of like a petting zoo, but with lots a mix breeds and cool animals. I think you guys will like it.”

“Okay then. And you know all of this by the dirt that you’re still eating by the way,” Graham pointed at her hand. 

“Oh, where are my manners,” she held her hand out. “Soil?”

“I’ll stick to my sandwich, thanks.”

“Don’t you mean your ‘sarnie’?” Yaz laughed. 

“What one  do you have this time?” Ryan asked with a small smirk.

“Jam. Do you want one? I have spares,” he patted down his coat. 

“You have  spares?”

Graham nodded proudly, “Well, you never know these days. Doc, you want one? That... Soil can’t be any good for you.”

“She’s alien, I’m sure she can have what she wants,” Ryan looked over her. 

“Within reason,” the Doctor shrugged. “But don’t give me pears!”

“Wait, you don’t like pears?” Yasmin asked in shock. 

“They’re disgusting!”

“Yet you’ll eat soil?” Graham looked sceptic. “Nah, I don’t believe it.”

“How am I supposed to prove it to you?”

“I’ll get a pear,” Yasmin grinned  mischievously . She always liked learning more things about the Doctor, but learning that she detested pears, was rather amusing.

“What? Why?” she looked up at her.

“If you won’t have one off me, then you don’t like it.” 

“She’s right,” Ryan nodded. 

“What? No, she’s not,” the Doctor pouted, her cheeks slightly pink. “You’re not going to get me to eat a pear.”

“What if Yaz’s life was in danger?” Ryan asked, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

“Is it?!” the blonde snapped her head up, suddenly on alert. “Who’s after her?”

“Telepathic dragon flies maybe?” he shrugged.

“There are no- Oh, wait, yeah, there are,” the Doctor shrugged. “But they don’t harm people.”

“The radioactive  ones then,” Graham chimed in. “If, for some unknown reason, they targeted Yaz, would you eat a pear?”

“Or at least bite one?” Yasmin walked up to her, a pear in hand.

“Where’d you get that?” the Doctor stepped back, a very slight whimper escaped her lips. 

“The TARDIS, she’s very helpful,” she smirked. “My life or a pear Doctor.”

She looked down at the vile fruit and up at Yasmin. “If I don’t you hypothetically die?”

“No, I’ll actually die,” she rolled her eyes.

“What?!” 

Yasmin stood there momentarily stunned. Did she not get facial cues like that? Before she could reassure the slightly panicked alien, Ryan chimed in.

“Yeah, I saw the TARDIS do something to her. Must’ve been a death timer or something.”

“You didn’t,” the Doctor looked at Yaz for confirmation. 

“Yup,” Yasmin hated to lie to her about this, especially when the Doctor looked like a kicked puppy, somehow believing Ryan’s stupid lie. But she genuinely wanted to know if she would do this.

“Pear or Yaz, Doc.” 

Yaz couldn’t believe Graham had joined in. He was supposed to be the adult after all. She sighed and held up the pear to the Doctor, who looked at it  warily. It reminded her of a puppy trying not to take the pill covered in cheese.

“Urgh, fine,” the Doctor bit into it, not even touching it with her own hands, as if she would be contaminated if she did. The juices dribbled down her chin and she stepped back, a disgusted look on her face as she chewed it. “There. Happy? Now reverse it.”

“Doctor,” Yaz stepped up to her cautiously, a half smile on her face. She wiped the juice from her chin and gently held onto her. “I was joking, Ryan lied, there was no danger. We just wanted to see if you’d actually do it.”

“Aw Yaz, no fair,” Ryan whined. “You weren’t meant to tell her.”

“So, you weren’t in trouble at all?” her voice almost broke. Yaz could see the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. “ It was a lie to get me to eat a pear?”

“Ryan, let’s have a look at these trees,” Graham grabbed him and dragged him away before he could protest.

“I’m sorry Doctor,” Yasmin gently placed her hand on her face,  rubbing it for comfort for both  for them. Luckily, she didn’t flinch. “I said it as a joke, I  thought you’d know that by me rolling my eyes. Ryan took it a bit far and we let him, I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to upset you.”

The Doctor sniffed and leaned into the hand on her cheek. “The TARDIS wouldn’t have done that anyway, I’m not sure why I believed it.”

“Must’ve been the soil,” Yaz half-heartedly laughed, an attempt to lighten up the mood. 

“Maybe,” the blonde laughed slightly, and shook her head. She looked up at her friend, tears now not threatening to spill, and hugged her. 

“Doctor?”

“Please don’t do that again,” she whispered. 

“I won’t,” Yasmin hugged back.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
